Library Stalker
by MoonBay11
Summary: It's Christmas 1975 and Remus is alone with the one he loves, Sirius. Not that Sirius knows. To escape temptation, Remus hides in the library. It's a great hiding place, till Remus starts to be stalked. Slash SiriusRemus


Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING! tears It's alright though...the ending of Harry Potter 7 would've been different if I got my say...

Author Notes: I actually started this April 2006 left it alone till October 2007, when I finished it. Which it only needed two more pages. I have at least two more sequel things for this. It'll be done eventually. This is dedicated to my lovely friend Meagan whose birthday was in Novemeber and she turned...sixteen I believe. Forgive me lovely if it's wrong. I just want you older. This is only a fill in story for her, because I have another one for her, I just have a writer block for starting it...This is _**slash**_ if you didn't know. It's also quite obvious whom the two slashies are. **Remus/Sirius**

Merry Christmas...a day late. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Library Stalker**

_Hogwarts: December 22, 1975, 10:34p.m._

It was quiet in the library. The snow was falling outside and the lights were low. A boy of sixteen with long, sandy blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail walked slowly through the aisles of books, looking at the bindings. He was wearing muggle blue jeans and a dark maroon hoodie. He smiled slightly and hummed a tune, trying to fill some of the quiet with noise.

The reason it was so quiet was that practically everyone went home for the holidays. He was one of the few that decided to stay and was probably the only one who actually went to the library when there was a holiday. But that's why he was here…for the quiet and the peace…he needed to think…and what he needed to think about was something that needed to be thought about in a quiet place and without a certain black haired, blue eyed animagus that just wouldn't get out of his mind and face...he couldn't even go to the Potter's this Christmas…he just _had _to stay here and mess with his poor mind.

The boy sighed and stopped. He leaned against the shelves and slowly sat on the floor. He drew his legs up, set his arms on his knees and laid his chin on his arms. '_Why did I have to fall for him?_' he thought sadly as he stared ahead of him. '_It's not like I haven't liked other people…but why did my bloody heart decided that _he_ was the one forever…he's my bloody friend…my bloody _male _friend!_' The boy sighed again and hit his head repeatedly on the bookshelf behind him.

Slowly he relaxed and stared blankly at the dark ceiling. '_I guess it could've been worse…I could've fallen for James…now _that _would've been a disaster…_' The boy briefly grinned. '_I could just picture the looks on Lily's and James' face if I told James that I loved him…Merlin…that would've been funny…_'

Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood up and goose-bumps erupted all over his body. His amber eyes widened slowly as he rolled his head to the side to see who was there. He narrowed his eyes when he couldn't see anyone but he could still _feel _someone watching him. He had a sudden urge to bare his teeth and growl…he hated feeling stalked. He slowly put his hands down on the ground and pushed himself up into standing position. He stuck his hand in his hoodie pocket and gripped his wand. Leisurely, he walked down the aisle, pretending he still couldn't feel the eyes on him. When he got to the entrance to the hall, the feeling of being watched disappeared. The amber eyed boy sighed with relief and walked down the hall towards the Gryffindor Tower. He walked up the stairs and to the Fat Lady portrait. There, he gave the Lady the password and proceeded to walk through the common room, which was empty, and up the stairs to the sixth year dorm room. He gently put his hand on the door knob and paused. '_I wonder if he's still awake…_' and with that thought he quietly opened the door.

"Hi Moony." A male voice said cheerfully and the amber eyed boy hid a wince as he gently closed the door behind him. '_Damn…not that lucky…_' he thought and looked at the male that said 'Hi'. He was the same age with long, silky black hair, a light tan, muscular chest and body that could be seen quite well since he was wearing his PJ's, which were blue boxers. Sparkling ice blue eyes met slightly scared amber eyes. '_Oh Merlin…I'm going to jump him…_'

"Hey Padfoot." The amber eyed boy named Moony or Remus J. Lupin said with a slight smile. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Padfoot, also known as Sirius O. Black, rolled his eyes. "It's vacation Moony! Why in the world would I go to bed at a decent hour?"

Remus couldn't really argue with that reason, so instead he sighed and looked away. "Well, I'm going to go to bed…I'm tired."

Sirius grinned as his friend went to his trunk and pulled out long pants and a t-shirt. "You know Moony, you don't have to wear so much clothes to bed…we're all males, so it's not like it's something we haven't already seen."

Remus glared at him while he walked towards the bathroom. "But unlike you, I have some decency and don't run around with practically no clothes on."

"I can run around with no clothes on if you want!" Sirius shouted as Remus shut the bathroom door. Sirius smirked and threw the book he was reading onto his bedside table. '_He's so fun to tease._' He thought as he pulled the blankets up and lay back down.

'_Can't that man ever shut his mouth?_' Remus thought as he ripped off his shirt and threw it at the door. '_He doesn't even realize _what _those types of thoughts could do to me and potentially to his well being._' He pulled on his plain sleeping t-shirt and growled when he stuck his head in the wrong hole. '_Stupid, bloody git…got me all flustered…_' When he finally righted his shirt, he went to his pull off his pants and growled more. '_Damn…I'm going to take a long, cold shower…' _He stripped out of all his clothes, chucked them at the door and proceeded to stomp to the nearest shower…

-------------------------

When he was done, he decided he was either going to kill Sirius or the house elf that cleaned their dorm, for when he came out of the shower all his clothes were 'mysteriously' missing from their spot by the door. He looked around, just to make sure that the clothes just didn't move by themselves and sighed, resigned. '_I'm going to have to go out there…naked…_' he thought. He hadn't thought he was going to take a shower, so he hadn't bothered to bring his own towel. Usually he left his towel in here but for some strange reason, he had brought it out with him and stuck it in his trunk. '_That's the last time I don't leave a towel in here…_' he thought and he opened the door and prayed that Sirius was asleep. All the lights were out, so he hoped that he was.

Remus tip-toed quietly towards his bed but stopped short when he saw that Sirius had left his curtain opened, giving him a beautiful view of him sleeping. He didn't know how long he stared at Sirius' sleeping form, but it didn't care. '_He looks like an angel…_' he thought with a smile.

Suddenly, Sirius' opened sleep filled eyes and stared sleepily at Remus, while Remus' eyes widened. Slowly, Sirius sat up a bit and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times then a slow grin formed on his face. Abruptly, Remus remembered his state of undress. Quicker then he ever imagined he could, he turned, dived into his bed, tugged the covers over his head and buried his head in his pillows. But even that couldn't hinder Sirius' laughter. "Oh, and _I'm _the one who runs around practically naked?" he said and Remus groaned into his pillow. Sirius laughed a while longer then yawned. "Moony?"

"What?" Remus muttered, which came out muffled through the pillow.

Remus could practically feel Sirius' smirk. "You got nothing to worry about…you shouldn't be so secretive about your grand package. You could shame James and Peter you know…" There was a pause where Remus muttered some very inappropriate words and dug his face deeper into his pillow. "And," Sirius continued, the smirk in his voice getting even more obvious, "You might even be able to give _me _a run for the money." Sirius bit back a laugh and Remus bit back a moan. "'Night Moony. Pleasant dreams."

Remus cursed Sirius as heard the black haired boy roll over and presumably go back to sleep. Remus cursed him even more as he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight…

---------------------------

_December 23, 1975, 8:43a.m_

Remus felt like he had barely just gotten to sleep when he felt eyes intensely staring at him. He muttered curses and tried to ignore it, but it just wouldn't go away, keeping him from his dreams and making him twitch. Slowly, he pulled the covers from over his head and glared at the offending person. It took a moment for him to realize who he was staring at and when he did, his face was engulfed in a blush that was a deeper color then the Gryffindor red and his eyes went as wide as they would go. "See Remus? I told you, you could give me a run for my money." Sirius said in a serious voice.

Remus continued to stare at a naked, dripping wet Sirius till the other boy made a laughing noise and Remus gave a frustrated scream and chucked the heaviest, closest thing at Sirius, which happened to be his History of Magic book and hit Sirius smack dab in the chest. While Sirius was muttering about cruel werewolves who were just jealous of his friends' packages, Remus was dragging his comforter around his waist to the bathroom and locking the door.

---------------------------------------------

_10:13p.m._

'_Why can't that man keep his bloody clothes on?_' Remus thought as he walked down a dimly lit aisle full of books. Remus groaned as he remembered that morning and stopped to slump to the floor. He sprawled flat on his back and stared at the dark ceiling. '_Why can't that man realize that he shouldn't _do_ things like that?!_'

Remus put his right hand under his head and laid his left hand on his stomach. '_I guess I'm going to have to tell him, so he will learn _not _to do those types of things in my presence unless he wants to be mauled by a very horny werewolf._' Remus sighed and tapped his fingers against his stomach. '_I just don't know how Sirius will react when I tell him he has been the subject of my more interesting dreams as of late…_' He sighed again and started to worry at his lower lip. '_Though I don't think he will scorn me if I tell him…I think he might be shocked, but in the end, he would stop stripping in front of me…_' He kept his mind from the other possibility that Sirius might actually _want _him, because he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Suddenly, he became very still. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and goose-bumps engulfed his body again. He took slow, deep breath, acting calm as he tried to figure out where the person was staring at him from. Slowly he gripped his wand that was in his pocket and pulled it out just as slowly as he figured that the person was somewhere down the aisle where his head was.

In one quick movement, he pulled out his wand, pointed in the general direction of the person and shouted _Lumos_! The whole aisle lit up and Remus quickly took in everything…which was just an aisle of books. '_There's no one there? I could've sworn…_' He stopped thinking when he still felt eyes on him. Abruptly, he turned and fled down the aisle, never stopping till he got to the Fat Lady portrait and gave the password. As soon as he stepped through that hole, he ran up the stairs and threw opened the door and then slammed it.

Remus was breathing so hard and trying to calm down that he didn't realize that he wasn't alone till someone took his wand and whispered, "_Nox_." Remus slowly slide down the door to sit on the floor and didn't mind when he felt Sirius sit next to him and brush his hair away from his face. "Remus? Are you alright?" Sirius asked in a concerned voice as he took in his flushed friend.

Remus took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah…" When he saw the look that Sirius was giving him, he added, "Well, now I am…"

Sirius still looked unconvinced and he set the back of his hand on Remus forehead. "You sure? You want to tell me what happened?"

Remus breathing finally went back to normal and he felt Sirius take his hand and feel his pulse on his wrist. "It's nothing Sirius…I'm just being paranoid."

Sirius snorted. "Remus, if you're being paranoid, it's for a good reason…now, tell me what happened."

Remus sighed as slumped against Sirius when he pulled him to his side. "Well, I've been going to the library to think and for the last two day, I've felt someone…staring at me…"

He felt Sirius smile on the top on his head and he hugged him tighter. "Oh, poor Snookums…he has his own stalker…"

Remus narrowed his eyes. "This is not something to be laughing about…I don't _want _to be stalked…"

"Really? What if it happened to be like a really hot girl or something?" Sirius asked.

"I don't care…" Remus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Remus could feel Sirius hold in his laughter. "It's alright Remus…" Sirius said as he petted Remus head. "Now, why don't we go to bed and talk about this stalker in the morning? He won't be able to get in here."

Remus nodded and let Sirius pull him up. '_At least one good thing came out of this…_' Remus thought as Sirius dragged him over to his bed and dug through his trunk for his PJ's. '_Sirius gets to man handle me for a while…_'

----------------------------------------------------

_December 24, 1975, 10: 29p.m._

'_Tonight, I'm going to catch my stalker._' Remus thought proudly as he walked down the darkly lit aisle with the Marauders Map and his wand stuck in his hoodie pocket. He walked a ways and then decided to stop and that this spot was perfect. He sat down with a plop and leaned against the bookshelf. He sat in silence for a while, so he started to think. '_I still haven't told Sirius…I'm really going to have to soon…I mean, when Sirius almost got me in his bed last night, saying that I needed to comforted, I almost did and then I would've had a lot of explaining to do…it's a good thing that I convinced him that I'm a big boy…_' Remus sighed and closed his eyes. '_I really do love that man…it's going to hurt like hell when he tells me that he doesn't…_'

Remus couldn't get too far into depression, for he felt eyes on him again. Slowly, with his eyes still closed, he muttered very softly, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." After a brief moment he pulled it out and fixed his eyes to see better without turning on his wand. He looked over it quickly and found his spot in the library. He quickly scanned over near his person and found the name. '_What the…?_' Remus thought as stared at the name that was very close to his. '_Merlin…he must've come to make sure that I'm doing alright…_' Remus smiled at that thought and in one quick motion, leaped from his spot on the ground and tackled in the shadows where his friend should be. He pushed him onto his back with enough force to knock the wind out of him. Remus smiled and stared down at…nothing. Remus raised his eyebrow and slowly moved the invisible cloth until a blushing Sirius could be seen. "Sirius?"  
Sirius grinned. "Hi Remus."

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he scanned the area to make sure that no one else was there. He suddenly didn't feel like he was being watched anymore. He turned his head back towards Sirius and saw that he wasn't looking at him. "Sirius? Why were you hiding?" Sirius bit his lip and slowly moved his hands till they were resting on Remus' thighs. Remus slowly started to blush when he realized that he was straddling his best mate and the love of his life. "Oh!" Remus said and tried to get off, but was stopped by Sirius tightening his grip. Remus looked at him questionably and tried to tell his heart not to get to excited. "Siri?"

Sirius sighed and looked at him. "Fine, I'll tell you…I'm your bloody stalker…" Remus took a deep breath to steady himself then looked at his friend square in the face. "Why?"

Sirius looked away briefly and chewed his lower lip. Remus had a suddenly urge to nibble that lip for him, but decided he wanted to hear was Sirius was going to say before he did. Slowly Sirius looked back at him. "Well Remus…" he said as he trailed the tips of his fingers from Remus' thighs up his sides and behind his neck, making Remus shiver slightly. Slowly, Sirius started to lower Remus' head down, not that Remus objected any. When Remus lips were just a breath away from Sirius', he whispered, "I really like you…" and with that, he pulled Remus the rest of the way and kissed him.

It took a moment for Remus to respond, but soon enough he was nibbling that lower lip he so desperately wanted to nibble only a few moments before. Remus moved his right hand up Sirius' right and pulled it away from his head and pinned it down to the floor. Sirius' other hand was still on his neck and Remus' other hand was holding him up from squishing him. Slowly, they pulled apart and Remus smiled down at the beautiful sight. "When?" he asked quietly.

Sirius smiled and his left hand roamed down Remus' back while the right one clutched at air. "This summer…how about you?"

Remus grinned more and started to put light kisses all over Sirius' face. "First year…when I first saw you…"

Sirius' eyes went wide. "Really? That long?"

"Uh huh…" he said and started to kiss down his neck. Sirius twitched a bit and he moved his free hand to grip at Remus' hair. He tugged slightly and Remus looked at him. "What?"

"I just wanted to see you lovely."

Remus blushed. "Oh…" Suddenly his eyes narrowed. "Is that why you were strutting around naked yesterday morning?"  
Sirius grinned. "Aye…I wanted you to see what you were getting…"

Remus closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're such a dork…what if I tackled you?"  
"I would've hooted and gladly taken you…there would've been no stopping to take off clothes…" Sirius said cheerfully as Remus opened his eyes and grinned.

"Then I should've…" he paused and looked at him. "What would you have done if I didn't like you like that?"

Sirius smirked. "You wouldn't have said no."

Remus' eyes widened then narrowed. "Well, aren't _we _the cocky one?"

"Yupe! I knew you liked me and took me the summer to realize that I liked you back. Now, kiss me."

Remus smiled and leaned down about an inch away from Sirius' lips. "Siri…I don't like you."

"What? You don't like me?" Sirius asked in a confused and hurt voice as he watched the other boys smile get sweeter.

"No Siri…I don't like you…I love you." And with that, he kissed him.

By the time they pulled apart, Remus had trapped both of Sirius' wrists in one hand. Remus smiled down at him and Sirius smiled up at him. "That was really corny Moony." Sirius said and Remus glared at him and pinched him hard on the ribs. "Ouch!" he shouted and squirmed, seeing as both his hands were trapped so he couldn't defend himself. When Remus went to pinch him again, Sirius squirmed some more and pleaded, "Please Moony…I didn't mean it…" Remus stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so fine, I did, but!" he shouted as the other boy lower his hand back towards his side.

"But?" Remus asked, smirking down at the black haired Gryffindor, his hand inching ever closer to his vulnerable ribs.

"But…" Sirius said in a pleading voice. "You love me, so you can't be mean!"

Remus' smile turned a bit sadistic. "What? Never heard of tough love?"

Sirius eyes widened and he stuck out his lower lip in his famous pout. "Don't be mean to me Moony…" he said in a whining voice.

The werewolf's smile softened a bit. "That's cheating…" He leaned down towards the other male's throat, nibbling from the base of his throat up to his ear. Sirius arched up with a groan and Remus smirked. "Ah…should've figured your ear was your weak spot mutt."

"Bastard…"

Remus leaned up. "Now _you're _being mean…" He let go of Sirius' hands and crossed them over his chest.

Sirius leaned up on his elbows. "Sorry…" Remus continued to pout. Sirius leaned up and kissed Remus on the lips. Soon enough he was kissing back, uncrossing his arms and wrapping them around the other boys' body.

Eventually, they pulled apart and they stared at each other, panting slightly. "So…you want to continue this snog session in a more comfortable setting…" Remus asked.

"I don't know…" Sirius replied, looking around. "I'm kind of snug here and I've never gotten the chance to snog anybody in the library…Madam Pince isn't one to allow snogging near her precious books. I've always wanted to try though…Or not…" Sirius added as he noticed the look he was getting from him. "We can move up to our room…"

"That sounds like a good plan." Remus said with a smile as he stood up and offered his hand to Sirius. He took it and was pulled up. "Now let's go." Remus started walking towards the door.

"Not that way." Sirius said, tugging on Remus' hand.

Remus gave him a puzzled look. "Why not?"

Sirius smirked. "I know a quicker way." That earned him a distrustful look from the dirty blonde. "Aw…don't look at me like that." Remus continued to give him a dirty look. "Just follow me!" He shouted and tugged him back the other way.

The werewolf said nothing as Sirius walked towards a bookshelf. The black haired boy knocked on the side. "Please let us through. I have things to do." He said politely to the shelf. The bookshelf slide opened and Remus was tugged up a flight of stairs. When they were completely through and out the other end, they were on the Gryffindor floor about ten paintings down.

Sirius turned to Remus, who was giving him an impassive look. "What?" Remus eyes narrowed and he slapped his arm. "Ouch! What's that for?"

"You prat! That's how you were up in the dorm before I was!" Remus shouted and smacked him again.

"Ouch! I'm sorry!"  
Remus narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "You should've told me about the passage! I could've gone to the library so many times without Madam Pince knowing!" He threw his arms up. "And why the bloody hell isn't it on the Marauder's Map?"

Sirius looked forlorn as he rubbed his abused arm. "I only found it a little while ago…it's not like I go into the library all that often…And I was planning on adding it soon…" He looked up at him with soulful blue eyes. "You're not mad, are you?"

Remus stared at him a moment and sighed. "Of course not…I'm a little peeved, but…" He smiled flirtatiously at him. "You can make me forget if you want…"

Sirius smirked and took Remus' hand in his. "Oh, I'll make you forget…" With that, he tugged him towards the Fat Lady's portrait and into the dorms…

_And it was a Very Merry Christmas after all…_


End file.
